Growth
by puerta de las estrellas
Summary: John is turning over a new leaf. J/T.
1. Planting Seeds

**Warning: **Rated M for sexual content in later chapters.

**Chapter:** 1 of 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

**Planting Seeds**

"Rodney, just eat your power bar and stop complaining," John ordered. "If it were up to you, we'd bring a full catering team on every mission."

"Well, considering all we go through, it wouldn't be a bad idea. We deserve a few amenities," whined Rodney from under the Ancient console. John rolled his eyes at Ronon and Ronon grinned back at him.

"Okay, Teyla and I are gonna go check out the lower levels; Ronon, stay here with Rodney while he fiddles with this lab and make sure he doesn't starve to death."

Deep underground, he and Teyla paced the darkened corridors of the newly discovered Ancient research station, moving through deserted rooms and echoing hallways. The corridors were filled with silt and dust from flooding, but the air was so still and quiet that it was kind of peaceful and John liked it. They strolled in companionable silence for awhile, P-90s at rest, and John figured it was as good a time as any to make good on his resolution. He'd decided that after months of disregarding Kanaan's very existence, he was going to make a greater effort to acknowledge the man. Certainly not for Kanaan's benefit. John had started to feel badly that he'd basically ignored one of his closest friend's choice of partner. He wasn't sure he was ready to be friends with Kanaan, but he had resolved to let Teyla know that he knew Kanaan was important to her. It still turned his stomach a little think about them being a couple, but he figured he'd better get used to it, as they showed no signs of their relationship ending anytime soon.

"So... how's things?" he started a little awkwardly.

Teyla looked mildly surprised at his sudden question but smiled over at him. "Things are fine. And how are you?"

"Good, good. Things good with Kanaan?" He swallowed hard after he said it, but was pretty proud he'd managed to say the man's name aloud.

The look of shock on Teyla's face and her raised eyebrows let John know how unprecedented his question was, and he felt badly that for so long he'd pretended that a huge part of Teyla's life didn't even exist. Torren was a big part of John's life since he saw him everyday and babysat him frequently, but he hadn't spent more than a moment in Kanaan's presence in the year since he'd joined Teyla in the city.

"Yes, things are good with Kanaan." Teyla recovered from her surprise but looked at him with curiosity.

"You guys seem pretty happy." John wasn't really sure of that, since he didn't spend any time with the two of them together, but he didn't really know what else to say.

"Yes, we are happy." Teyla looked straight ahead and said nothing more and John wondered if he was imagining the lack of enthusiasm in her tone. Had she hesitated for just a moment before she replied? _Don't go looking for things that aren't there,_ he told himself. _You've spent enough time doing that already._

TBC


	2. Little Sprout

**Warning: **Rated M for sexual content in later chapters.

**Chapter:** 2 of 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

**Little Sprout**

Teyla laughed as Torren drove his little hands into the rich soil again. He was enjoying it immensely and she loved that her son could spend time with nature even in the middle of a vast city. As she drew in a deep breath of the moist earthy air, she heard the doors hiss open on the other side of the botany lab and turned as John approached.

"Sorry I'm late. Got held up a little at the end of my shift," he apologized, but he did not wait for a response because he was already crouching beside Torren and tickling the little boy's belly. Torren squealed with delight and wrapped his dirty fingers around John's, and the sight of her son enjoying John's presence so much made Teyla's heart swell with happiness. She could not pretend John was not important to her, and these last few weeks of renewed friendship between them had been an unexpected relief and joy. Of course John had always been attentive to Torren, but she had mourned the loss of the close friendship between her and John after she had made known her relationship with Kanaan. She did not know what had precipitated the recent change in John's attitude, but she was grateful for it, especially now that things were not going as well with Kanaan.

She looked up to see John studying her face while he balanced the wobbly Torren with one hand. "You okay?" he asked quietly, and she wished for not the first time that she were not so transparent to him.

"I am fine," she said, knowing it sounded unconvincing. John merely raised his eyebrows at her, signaling that he would wait until she came out with it.

"Truly, I am fine. It is just that..." she hesitated, not sure how much she wanted to reveal to John. "It is just that I think Torren is missing Kanaan lately." She veiled her true concern, wary of saying too much, as she did not know how much she wanted to expose to John or even how much he wanted to hear. John maintained his expression of friendly interest, and she plunged ahead, wondering at the change between them in the last few weeks that she was now ready to confide so much in him. "Kanaan has been frequently absent lately, visiting family on another world helping them to harvest their crop, and we have not seen much of him."

"I thought all your people were on New Athos now," John remarked.

"These are extended relatives of Kanaan's," she explained, although truthfully she was not sure exactly how Kanaan was related to these people with whom he was spending so much time. "I know that he is working hard to help them, but I wish that Torren could see more of him." And that was the truth, for lately she was not much interested in spending time with Kanaan herself. Their relationship had not been as satisfying in the last few months as it had once been, and she pondered the change in both of them. Kanaan had been more distant, but she had to admit to herself that she did not mind, except for Torren's sake. Not for the first time Teyla had wondered if she and Kanaan were as compatible as she once thought. Kanaan usually preferred to stay in the camp on New Athos, sitting around the fire and reminiscing about the old days before Michael's experiments, a pastime which Teyla had no time for or interest in. There was far too much to do in securing the protection of their people, and dredging up old memories did nothing to move the Athosians toward a better future. Lately Teyla had begun to think that she and Kanaan were too different to truly relate to one another—Kanaan was quiet and tractable, and she felt drawn to a life with more spirit and action.

"Well, Torren always has willing babysitters here in the city. In fact, Ronon tried to take my turn babysitting Torren this afternoon until I threatened to pair him with Rodney again on the next mission," John grinned over at her. Teyla laughed and turned back to Torren, realizing that their attention had been focused on each other for too long and was dismayed to find that he had pulled a dozen small green sprouts from the rich dirt in front of them and was already reaching for more.

"Torren, no!" She grabbed his little hands away from their destructive activity and groaned, "Dr. Onstadt will be so upset! She was so excited about their accelerated growth cycle." She frowned and pulled Torren into her lap, wiping the dirt from his hands, but John reached for him and stood to go.

"You better get to your shift... I'll sneak out of here and Dr. Onstadt will never be able to pin it on our little destroyer." He reached a hand down to Teyla, pulling her up from where she sat on the floor of the lab. "I'll bring him to your quarters this evening." He hesitated, then added, "As far as Kanaan, I'm sure that as soon as this harvest is over, he'll be back to make up for lost time. Who could stay away from this little guy anyway?" He tickled Torren's tummy again and grinned at the boy's squeal, then smiled at Teyla and strode from the lab, winding his way through the aisles lined with exotic plants.

Teyla sighed and once again smothered the thought that John seemed to enjoy spending time with Torren far more than Torren's own father did.

TBC


	3. When It Rains

**Warning: **Rated M for sexual content in later chapters.

**Chapter:** 3 of 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

**When It Rains**

John did a double take at the sight of Teyla as she walked into the gate room. The light of the open wormhole shimmered over her face, and she looked pale and drawn like she might've been crying. _If this is about Kanaan again_—John quelled the wave of anger and reminded himself that he'd turned over a new leaf. Two weeks ago in the botany lab when Teyla had confided in him about Kanaan's absence, he had barely managed to contain his disgust for the man. He had noticed Kanaan's frequent trips through the gate, but was surprised that Teyla had brought it up. The irony of the situation—that the man who was Torren's father, the man who was allowed to share a bed with Teyla, didn't seem to want to be with them—was infuriating to John. John would've given anything for Torren to be his, done anything to wake up next to Teyla in the morning. And the one person who had those privileges didn't seem to know what he had. He'd tried to be supportive of Teyla that day, but as he had walked to his quarters through the city halls with Torren, holding him to his chest and inhaling the fresh baby scent, John's opinion of Kanaan had plummeted to a new low. The gate whooshed open, distracting John from his thoughts, and frowning, he stepped through with Teyla and Ronon.

He and Teyla sat with their backs against the rough stone wall in a drizzle of moisture too light to be called rain but heavier than fog, waiting for Ronon to return from the nearby village where he was visiting old friends to gather intelligence. John had been scrutinizing her profile, squinting through the mist, and he wondered if she was crying or if it was just the rain on her cheeks. He really hoped this wasn't about Kanaan, but he was pretty sure that it was and it filled him with frustration.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" he ventured, holding his breath a little and hoping he was saying the right thing. She was silent for a long moment, looking off over the hill through the curtains of mist, then she turned her head and looked at the rocky ground ahead of her.

"Kanaan is moving away." Her voice was tight and strained.

"Did he say why?" John didn't want to assume anything so he tried to keep his voice neutral.

"I asked him to leave," she said, still not looking at him.

"Why?" he blurted out abruptly, losing his polite veneer.

Teyla was silent for a long moment, staring ahead of her blankly across the treeless landscape, then, "He has become involved with another woman."

John's senses seemed to freeze and his mind filled with white noise. "What?" he managed, grinding through clenched teeth and trying to control the tide of fury that swept through him.

"He will be leaving in a few days to live with this woman and her family on their home world," Teyla replied emotionlessly, looking over at him with a blank face, but John could see the pain behind her eyes and he was crushed. He gazed over at her and wanted to put his arm around her, but wasn't sure she would want that. Underneath his anger, he was ashamed to realize that despite his sorrow for Teyla, a small flame of happiness had leapt up in him—Kanaan was leaving.

"What about Torren?" John managed to keep his voice level. "Is Kanaan still going to be involved in his life?"

Teyla wiped the damp curling hair away from her face and stared back at the ground. "No. He has decided it would not be good for Torren to have his father in and out of his life with no predictability." She paused, clearing her throat, then continued, "And I agree with him." She drew her mouth in a straight line that John recognized as stubbornness, and he wondered whose idea this had been. Although he thought it seemed like a good idea too, partly for his own selfish reasons, but also because he didn't want to see them torn up by Kanaan waltzing in and out of their lives, creating chaos. "I'm sorry, Teyla," he murmured, and was surprised to realize that it was the truth, that he would rather have Teyla happy and with someone, even if it wasn't him, than broken hearted.

.

.

.

John stepped through the gate onto New Athos and lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the torrential downpour that immediately soaked his clothes. He wondered if he had gotten his timing wrong, but then he saw a lone figure making its way through the sheets of rain to the gate. John walked a little closer and was satisfied to see it was Kanaan, pack over his shoulder, hair plastered to his head from the pelting drops. Kanaan looked up and a sullen expression settled over his face when he saw John. He hesitated for a moment, then continued slowly toward the gate and scowled at John. "Your presence is unnecessary here, Colonel Sheppard."

John merely stared at him. "Just making sure you're leaving on time."

Kanaan dialed the DHD, then stepped toward John, who had positioned himself, arms crossed, between Kanaan and the gate. Kanaan veered around John, avoiding his eyes and moving toward the wormhole, but John continued. "One thing, Kanaan. Once you're gone, you're done. I don't want you having some change of heart, deciding you're going to be a man of integrity and coming back here to mess up their lives. You step through that gate and I don't want to see you again." He pivoted to see that Kanaan had also turned to face him, and John looked at him with a challenge.

Kanaan glared at him. "These are my people and I can visit them anytime I wish," he replied.

"And I'll be waiting right here for you if you do come back," said John, taking a step closer to Kanaan, right up into his personal space. He was careful to control his emotions; he'd promised himself he wouldn't get into a physical altercation with Kanaan, since it would only upset Teyla further.

The sulky look on Kanaan's face turned enraged, but after a moment he slid his eyes away from John's. Then he looked back up and sneered, "If you go to her now, I am sure she would spread her legs for you."

Kanaan's head jerked back and then snapped forward and a bead of dark blood appeared below one nostril. John felt a sting across his knuckles and realized he had punched the man. Kanaan reached slowly to wipe his nose and gave John a look of pure hatred, but turned his back and walked through the gate without another word.

The wormhole sputtered closed, and John turned to gaze through the sheets of rain in the direction of the Athosian settlement. He wondered if Teyla and Torren were alone, and he wanted to go to them, but he figured that the last thing she would want right now was another guy hanging around complicating things. He sloshed through the mud to the DHD and dialed Atlantis.

.

.

.

Drops of sweat glistened on Teyla's temples and her breaths were coming short and fast as she circled John. He had never seen her spar with so much furious energy, and his aching backside and arms begged for him to stop, but he was afraid of what would happen if he dropped his guard to call for a truce.

She rushed forward again with a whirlwind of furious blows and it took all of John's concentration to parry her advances. As she backed him toward the wall of the gym, her blows became wilder and she was dropping her guard with each step, but there was no way he was going to go on the offensive right now... he was doing well to keep her sticks from cracking him across the arm again.

Teyla arched up and brought her stick crashing down on to John's with a force that cracked the stick and sent half of it flying across the room, bouncing on the floor and shedding splinters. She stepped back with a cry of frustration and paced back and forth, her body tense with anger.

"It's okay to be angry at him, Teyla," John ventured, but kept his sticks in front of him at the ready.

Her head snapped up and she whirled around and threw the other half of the stick across the room, where it ricocheted against the walls, making John duck away from it.

"I am not angry with Kanaan!" she shouted, eyes ablaze. She resumed her pacing across the wooden floor, her back to John, and he was unsure of what to say now.

"Okay, who are you angry at?" he asked, confused, his stomach sinking at the thought that it might be him.

"I am angry at myself!" Her voice broke and her shoulders slumped, and she dropped her remaining stick to the gym floor. She trudged through the dimming sunlight that slanted across the room, set her back to the wall, and slid down to a sitting position on the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest.

A rush of sympathy filled him and John finally dropped his guard, crossing the room toward her as she dropped her head to rest on her forearms.

"Teyla, you didn't do anything wrong," he said gently as he sank down next to her.

"I should have known! I chose a dishonorable man as a father for my son. I judged his character poorly and my son will have to pay the price for my foolishness." Her distraught voice was muffled from between her arms and he raised an arm to lay it across her shoulders.

"There's no way you could have known how this would turn out, Teyla," he told her, his heart filled with pain for her loss.

She lifted stricken eyes to him in the fading light. "I should have known, John! I should have known." He made no reply but to stroke his hand down the back of her hair and pull her closer.

TBC


	4. You Are My Sunshine

**Warning: **Rated M for sexual content in later chapters.

**Chapter:** 4 of 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

**You Are My Sunshine**

"See, that's where you're wrong about Woolsey. Dr. Dorrin is way too spontaneous for him. He needs somebody more predictable, like Captain Aaronson. You gotta get better at this matchmaker thing." John looked back at her, superior smile on his face.

"That is exactly _why_ I suggested her—it would be a case of opposites attracting," Teyla maintained. "And you are the one that asked me for my opinion on this 'matchmaking,'" she insisted, chuckling at his arrogance. She quickened her stride to come abreast of him, glancing over at him and noticing that he was chewing on a weed, a habit she found odd but endearing. The sun was hot on her shoulders as they crossed the open field and she lifted her face to let it warm her through. She had been cooped up in Atlantis for too long and the knot that she had felt in her stomach for weeks was finally relaxing.

"All right, I'll give you another chance. Who would you put with Radek?" John grinned down at her conspiratorially and she laughed again.

She thought for a moment, then confidently replied, "Anna Bender."

"Bender!" John hooted in amusement. "That serious chick that works in the kitchen? Radek would drive her crazy with his nervousness! You really should get better at this, Teyla," he said smugly.

"You do not seem to understand matchmaking, John Sheppard. Anna and Radek would make a wonderful couple." She was not going to let him take over this little game. "Now it is your turn. Who would you put with Major Lorne?"

"Lorne, huh? Lorne..." he pondered it for a moment. "For Lorne, I would say Colonel Ellis."

Teyla's jaw dropped and she looked over at him in amazement. She had no idea that John was aware enough of the social undercurrents in the city to suggest this match. He grinned at her sideways, proud of himself for surprising her with his perceptiveness. But he had been surprising her frequently lately with his sensitivity and insight. In the weeks since Kanaan had left, Teyla had mourned the end of her relationship, but really, it had been more the illusion of a relationship that she had lost, and John had been there to support her. Truthfully, she was a little ashamed that she had recovered as quickly as she had. She did not miss Kanaan and was grateful that she no longer had to constantly shuttle back and forth between Atlantis and New Athos for him. The loss of a father figure for Torren had been her greatest worry, but Halling and the men of her team had already stepped into that position and Torren had no lack of doting male role models.

She dropped a step behind John again and found herself studying him. She had learned so much about him in the last months and had come to understand more of what drove him and mattered to him. She had never thought of John in a romantic way—well, except for that first day on Athos, when their mutual attraction had been clear. But very quickly she had perceived that he was too passionate about his military career to be interested in romantic relationships. Teyla had not considered him again in that way, although lately she was wondering if his attentiveness was driven by more than friendship. She gazed sidelong at him now, noticing the breadth of his shoulders and his narrow hips and her breath hitched in her chest. Over the last weeks, she had begun to realize that she now had feelings of more than friendship for him, but she would not bring herself to voice them first; she feared that he saw her as merely friend and mother of the boy he loved.

John glanced back at her. "You can't get out of the game that easy. It's your turn."

Teyla smiled and caught up with him again. "Very well, who would you like me to match?"

He grinned wickedly over at her and pointed to his chest. "Me."

Her heart sank and sang at the same time. Was that flirtatiousness... or was it just his way of teasing her? She pretended to ponder for a moment, but she already knew her response.

"Larrin," she said, trying to keep her voice casual.

He turned to her in surprise. "Larrin? There's a name I haven't heard in awhile." He chomped his blade of grass for a moment, looking thoughtful. "I don't think so," he said at last. "Too crazy."

Teyla raised an eyebrow at him. "You do not prefer strong women?" she inquired, once again proud of herself for keeping her voice light.

"No, strong women are great. But there's a difference between strong and border-line insane. I would be afraid to turn my back to her for a second." He smiled over at her. "Besides, I prefer women who beat me up with bantos sticks, not fists."

"Are you guys done with the slumber party girl talk yet? Pick up the pace," yelled Rodney over his shoulder from ahead. "I want to get back in time for dinner."

Teyla quickened her stride and smiled. The bright sun beat down on her shoulders and it felt wonderful.

TBC


	5. Green Thumb

**Warning: **Rated M for sexual content in later chapters.

**Chapter:** 5 of 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

**Note:** Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! They always put a smile on my face. And I promise there are longer chapters coming up... just building the suspense. :)

**Green Thumb**

John walked through the dense foliage up the hill, on his way back from checking the perimeter. He mentally cursed the steamy heat—it was a tropical planet and the humidity made him feel like he'd taken a shower with his clothes on, and he couldn't wait for this mission to end so they could get back to the climate-controlled city air.

He was panting over the rise when he saw Teyla through the trees and froze. She had just lifted the bottom edge of her shirt to wipe the perspiration from her face, revealing her entire midriff and the under curve of one breast. She was clearly oblivious to John's presence and he felt terrible for staring and backed quietly down the hill, ducking behind a tree to lean his back into the smooth bark and sliding to crouch in the undergrowth.

If it had been any other woman, he still would've looked away but considered the inadvertent glimpse of skin a lucky bonus, like finding a quarter on the ground or getting the last donut in the mess hall. But it was Teyla, and the bolt of longing that swept through him was overwhelming. It wasn't just that he was aroused by the sight of her exposed body; it was the yearning that went along with it. He'd never wanted someone so much, not just because he was physically attracted to her, but for who she was. He took a few moments, breathing deeply and waiting until his pants were a little more comfortable, and trekked back up the rise, allowing Teyla to think he'd just arrived. It was going to be a long hike back to the gate.

TBC


	6. Bud Out

**Warning: **Rated M for sexual content in later chapters.

**Chapter:** 6 of 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

**Bud Out**

"Come in," Teyla called, turning to the mirror as she tied back her hair. She smiled at John's reflection as he entered the room. "Hello," she greeted him.

"Hey," he said, giving her that sideways grin that set her stomach aflutter. "Hope I didn't keep you two up too late last night."

She smiled. "No, it was very pleasant." Especially after Ronon and Rodney had left, and she had sat with John, his arm on the back of the couch behind her, not quite touching her. Their hands had brushed as they passed the popcorn and a sleeping Torren back and forth, and she had felt flushed with happiness as they sat in the darkened room with only the light from the screen flickering over them.

John crossed the room, grinning as Torren reached his little arms toward him and squealed. "Hey, kiddo!" John lifted Torren from his crib, raising him above his head and tilting him rapidly back and forth, making Torren giggle uncontrollably. John turned to Teyla, but then she saw him looking over her shoulder, and she realized he was focused on the small pink flower bud in a tiny bottle on her dresser. "Torren been pillaging in the botany lab again?" he grinned, shifting the baby to one shoulder.

She chuckled. "No, Lieutenant Jonas picked that for me. He has been telling me about the upcoming Earth holiday of Valentine's Day."

"Really." John's eyebrows drew together slightly, and Teyla studied his expression with curiosity.

"Yes, he said it was an expression of affection," she replied, finished fixing her hair, and gazed up at him.

"Really," he said again, his frown deepening. "And did he enlighten you on any other Valentine's Day traditions?" She could hear the sarcasm laced with concern in his voice and she tried not to take pleasure in his sudden shift of mood.

"He did ask me on a date," she said quietly, trying not to grin. She could see John was working to suppress a scowl and she took pity on him. "But I declined. He is quite a bit younger than me, and I would feel as though I were stepping out with a younger brother."

An expression of relief crossed his face, but then a slight frown returned. "I didn't realize the suitors would be lining up so quickly."

"No?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"Well, I knew they'd be lining up; I just didn't think it would be so soon after, you know, Kanaan left."

She said nothing and just smiled at him again, handed him Torren's bag, and left for her shift.

.

.

.

Teyla crossed the darkened mess hall to retrieve Torren from John. He handed the sleepy boy over, and she gathered her son close and kissed the top of his head, reveling in the feel of him snuggling up to her chest. "It appears as though you wore him out completely," she remarked.

"Yeah, we had a pretty intense game of peek-a-boo going on." John handed her Torren's bag, and she was disappointed to see him turn to go. He turned back as he left, walking backward for a few steps, and said, "I left something for you in your quarters. See you tomorrow," and then he was gone.

Teyla entered her room, not bothering to turn on the lights, crossing in the moonlight to Torren's crib and lowering him into it. He was already fast asleep and she took a moment to rub his little back, listening to his soft, steady breathing. She rose and turned, then inhaled sharply when she saw a large vase filled with a dozen pink buds sitting next to Lieutenant Jonas' single flower, dwarfing it completely, and she smiled giddily into the dark.

TBC


	7. Field of Dreams

**Warning: **Rated M for sexual content in later chapters.

**Chapter:** 7 of 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

**Field of Dreams**

John scrambled down the bank toward the stream, suppressing the urge to whistle, because he was hoping to surprise Teyla. It might be February on Earth, but it was high summer here on New Athos, and the buzzing insects in the knee-high grass reminded him of endless summer days when he was a kid.

John had sent Lieutenant Jonas back to the city with the Athosian grain shipment. "You're not coming with, sir?" Jonas had looked mildly surprised.

"Nope. See you later," John tossed over his shoulder. He hadn't informed Jonas that he wasn't technically on duty when he had accompanied the lieutenant on requisition duty to New Athos, but what good was being military commander if he didn't get to do exactly what he wanted occasionally?

In the last week, John had forced himself to be polite to Lieutenant Jonas, although he felt the urge to roll his eyes every time he saw the kid. He couldn't blame him for making a play for Teyla; after all, who could resist her? But after the Valentine's Day fiasco, John had stopped hiding his interest in Teyla and made it pretty clear which way the wind was blowing.

He jumped across the stream and came through a stand of tall saplings to find Teyla in a field of poppy-like red flowers, Torren sitting nearby on a blanket spread over the grass.

"John!" She spotted him and waved, the grin that spread across her face reminding him of a certain day years past when she had been as thrilled to see him as she was now. The sight of her with the bright red flowers all around her, her hair lifting in the breeze, with a smile that was meant just for him, nearly took his breath away. He didn't think of himself as a sentimental guy, but you'd have to have a heart of stone to be unaffected by her beauty.

They both moved toward Torren and sank down to sit on the blanket together. "I am surprised to see you here," she said. "What brings you to the settlement?"

"You," he said laconically, smiling at her and holding her gaze. She blushed a little and ducked her head, then looked up at him with a smile of her own and sparkling eyes. After the last few weeks of flirting and spending time together, he was pretty sure she liked him. Especially the day she had thanked him for the flowers, looking up at him with that grin and touching his arm. The warmth of her hand on him had made his heart do a slow flip-flop and he had felt a wave of exultation and possession. It had been a bit of a stretch for him to make the romantic gesture—he felt pretty sappy while doing it—but he was too old to keep playing the non-committal game. He knew what he wanted, and he knew women want romance, and he would give Teyla anything in his power to give. Her shining eyes had told him that she had definitely appreciated the indication of his intentions.

John noticed that Torren was barely keeping his head up and reached across the sun-warmed blanket for the sleepy boy. "Must be naptime," he remarked and Teyla nodded, so he scooped Torren up and they headed back to the settlement. John held Torren and jumped across the stream, reaching back to assist Teyla, except once she was safely across, she didn't let go of his hand. Walking up the hill through the long grass, Torren in one arm and Teyla's hand in his, John thought his heart would burst with satisfaction.

.

.

.

After putting Torren down for his afternoon nap, they sat side by side on the thick rug in the shadowy tent, backs leaning against the frame of Teyla's bed, shoulders and knees pressed together. It was a small area of contact, but John had wanted to touch her for so long that it filled him with excitement.

"I see that you have behaved quite civilly to Lieutenant Jonas in the last week," Teyla said, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I can't blame the kid for trying. I just didn't think someone would make a move so soon. I guess I wasn't the only one waiting for an opportunity." He smirked down at her and she laughed.

"So you were waiting for an opportunity?" Her face was full of amusement.

"Heck, yeah," he grinned, then became serious. "I missed my chance once, and I don't plan on repeating that mistake."

Her eyes softened and she whispered, "I am glad you did not wait this time."

He reached for her then, cupping her jaw in his hand and leaning toward her. He hesitated for a moment, waiting for her to pull away if she wanted, but she just gazed steadily at him, an invitation in her brown eyes. He bent down and brushed his mouth briefly against hers, the moment feeling surreal because he'd imagined it for so long. Pressing his lips against hers again, he ran his tongue along her lower lip and thrilled at the response of her own tongue sliding against his. A flush of excitement coursed through him, and he raised his other hand to her waist, pulling her closer and breaking their kiss to brush his lips against the softness of her cheek and down her neck. She smelled like cinnamon and vanilla and other girly stuff and he kissed along her delicate collarbone, inhaling her scent and running his hand down to the curve of her hip. She turned more fully toward him, pressing the softness of her body into him and reaching to lay her hand against his chest, raising her lips to his again. The feel of her mouth was soft and warm against his and he felt a primal rush rising in him and he forced himself to pull away. "We should stop, Teyla," he managed.

"Should we?" she asked uncertainly, panting slightly and gazing up at him with a look that set his senses on fire.

John cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Yeah. Because I don't want to disturb Torren, and I have no intention of you being quiet when we finally do this." He looked down at her and saw her eyes widen and she laughed breathily.

"You are being presumptive," she teased him.

"Am I?" he said, suddenly worried.

Her face grew solemn but her eyes sparkled up at him. "No," she replied. "I have wanted this for a long time."

"That makes two of us," he smiled, eyebrows raised. "Are you still going to be here tomorrow night?"

"Yes," she sighed, pulling slightly from him. "I took two days leave."

"Do you think you can find a babysitter for tomorrow night?" he asked, running his hand up to her waist again. "For, you know, the whole night?"

She nodded and grinned up at him. "Yes, the whole night."

"Then I'll come back to see you tomorrow when I get off duty, okay?" He resisted the urge to kiss her one more time because he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop again. He had an obsession with out-performing Kanaan on every level, physical and emotional, and he wanted to wait til the moment was right. It took all of his self control, but he stood to go, crossing the tent and stepping outside to drag in a lungful of the cooling afternoon air.

TBC


	8. Bed of Roses

**Warning: **THIS CHAPTER is rated M for sexual content.

**Chapter:** 8 of 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

**Note:** This is the longest chapter for a reason. To those of you who asked for it (many times), you're welcome. :)

**Bed of Roses**

The following evening they sat by the smoldering fire, once again pressed closely together, their arms around each other, listening to the general chatter around the circle. Teyla had been pleased to find that John was affectionate with her in front of her people; the other Athosians did not seem in the least surprised and she wondered how transparent she had been over the last few months.

John ran his hand idly across her back and she reveled in the warmth of his fingers felt through her thin shirt. As the night darkened and the stars emerged, he traced his hand up her spine and under her hair, running his fingers along the sensitive skin at the back of her neck, and the thrill it sent through her caused her to arch her neck into his touch. She turned to look at him in the glow of the flames, but he was facing Halling, seemingly deep in conversation about crops. She suppressed a smile and indulged in a little of her own surreptitious foreplay, running her hand under the edge of his t-shirt at his side and trailing her fingers up his ribs, grazing along his bare skin. His conversational tone faltered a little and she smothered a laugh, pleased that she had affected him. A few moments later he was pulling her to her feet and they made their exit, calling good nights over their shoulders as they headed to her tent.

A crescent moon was silvering the grass at their feet, and Teyla inhaled deeply, savoring the moment of expectation and longing. She glanced over at John, his profile starkly handsome against the dark blue of the night sky, and her eyes trailed down his body. She smiled secretly to herself when she saw that he was already visibly aroused, and she felt a giddiness of anticipation she had not experienced since she was a young girl. When they reached her tent, John held open the flap for her and she stepped inside, brushing her body against him slightly as she passed. Once inside, she slipped off her sandals and he knelt, unlacing his shoes and removing them. "Would you like some tea?" she asked, not knowing what else to say, the moment stretching in front of her with potential, as she turned to light the candles on the table next to her.

"Hmmmm," he mused as he moved closer, drawing his eyebrows together in a thoughtful expression. "Tea wasn't really what I had in mind." She laughed and then he stepped to her and set his mouth to hers, and the softness of his lips and gentleness of his touch in her hair made her legs tremble and her heart pound with anticipation. She raised her hands to his chest, tracing the strong lines of muscle and tendon and the toned strength of him through his soft t-shirt. Their kiss grew more intense, and he pushed into her mouth, pulling her lower lip between his and sliding his tongue along it, raising goosebumps that raced down her arms.

Lowering his hands from her arms to her waist, he pressed her to him, pulling her body into his hips. Even through their clothes, the feel of his hardness against her was intoxicating to Teyla and she pushed even closer, pressing her lower belly into him until he gasped and pressed back, rubbing himself against her, but then he broke from their kiss, breathing heavily, and pulled away slightly. He stared down at her, a wild look in his eyes, and she could tell he was trying to gather his wits; it thrilled her to her bones to know that she could influence him this way.

"Whew," he managed. "You're not kidding around, are you."

She grinned at him mischievously, sliding her hands across his shoulders. "No."

"Well, I'm not kidding either," he informed her and arched an eyebrow at her, then reached for her, placing his hands on either side of her jaw and kissing her with an intensity that stole her breath. He was still keeping some distance between their bodies, but soon one of his hands slid down to her neck and across the fabric of her shirt to her back. Tracing across her shoulder blade, John ran his hand underneath her upper arm and caressed up along her ribs.

Teyla's breath quickened when she realized where he was headed, and she felt him grin into her mouth at her clear anticipation. He teased her a little longer, lingering at her side, then finally raised his hand to her breast and cupped her, massaging gently.

Teyla knew she had always been particularly sensitive in that area, and the feel of John's hand brought back memories of darkened tents and long sessions of kissing and touching with a young boy, feeling nearly dizzy with arousal from the boy's touch at her chest. She had always enjoyed this aspect of foreplay, but Kanaan had not been one to linger in any stage of lovemaking, as his focus was very narrow. Teyla had not realized how much she missed this kind of touch and pressed into John's hand further, murmuring softly to let him know how much she enjoyed it. He rubbed his thumb across her nipple through her thin shirt, and she gasped and gripped his upper arm tightly, digging her fingers into the thick muscle.

He pulled away slightly and looked down at her, grinning. "So, I'm guessing you kinda like that," he smiled, raising his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Gazing up at him through lowered eyelids, she merely nodded, too caught up in the wave of arousal that had coursed through her body to form a coherent reply.

"Well, I can do better than that," he said in a low voice, suddenly serious. He withdrew his hand from her breast and ran his fingers between her cleavage, where he began to release the fastenings of her woven shirt. He urged her to raise her arms, and he pulled the shirt from her, then placed one arm behind her waist, leaning her back into the circle of his forearm and bending to lower his mouth to her chest. Licking across the side of her breast, he pulled her nipple into his mouth, running his tongue around it and she could not help but whimper. She leaned back into his arm and her head dropped back, the pleasure of his mouth hot against her skin leaving her totally enthralled. He raised his free hand to her other breast, tracing his fingers lightly in circles around its peak, and she thought she would fly apart at the electrifying sensation. She could feel her pulse beginning to throb between her legs and she gripped the muscles of his neck convulsively, allowing him to support her weight fully with his arm.

She did not know how long he continued like that, alternating mouth and hand between breasts, pleasuring her to the point of near euphoria, when she dragged her mind from the fog of arousal and straightened, lifting her weight from his arm. He lifted his mouth from her reluctantly and she realized that he would have continued to gratify her as long as she let him, and the patience and passion of him melted her heart.

"Come," she told him, tugging on his hand and walking backward until she felt the heavy wood of the bed frame at the back of her knees. She sat and pulled him toward her, and he lifted his knee to rest it beside her on the bed. He reached for her jaw with one hand, bending over her to slide the other hand around the back of her neck, running his hand through her hair, and kissed her deeply, his mouth pressing into hers more eagerly than before, tongues sliding together. It hit her then in a rush that the John she had known for so long was making love to her. She had thought of him as just a friend for all those years, but this moment did not feel awkward or strained between them; on the contrary, it seemed right and inevitable.

Suddenly she wanted more from him and standing from where she sat on the bed, Teyla reached for the hem of his t-shirt, grazing her hands up his sides and pressing against the underside of his arms until he lifted them, and she slid the fabric over his head and tossed it to the floor.

The sight of him in the candlelight, his broad shoulders and flat stomach, the tense masculinity of his muscles, filled her with delight and she made sure he saw the admiration in her eyes. Then she reached for his belt, unbuckling it and yanking it swiftly through the loops and throwing it to the floor.

"In a hurry?" he smiled, hands caressing up and down her backside through her pants.

"Merely eager." She returned the smile, then reached for the fastening of his jeans. The way he clenched his jaw and tightened his hands on her told her that this simple action greatly aroused him, so she took her time, slowly releasing the button. She tugged at the metal pull, grazing her hands against his erection as she pulled the zipper down, and heard his breathing speed up. She leaned slightly closer, just touching her breasts to his naked chest and ran her hands around his toned waist and down his spine to his backside, sliding his jeans and boxers from him, letting them drop to the floor. She gazed down at his straining member, delighted to see how tight and eager he was for her, but he interrupted her reverie by quickly running his hands down her back and pushing her pants to slide over the curve of her hips and down to the ground. Teyla reached up to rest her arms around his neck and he turned her slightly, lifting her to lie back on the bed lengthwise, while he softly kissed across her cheek to her ear.

Resting his knee on the far side of her, he nudged her hips and she raised them so he could slide her underwear over her legs and the touch of the soft fabric grazing over her thighs made her feel as though every nerve of her body was alight. Then he rose over her and lowered himself onto her, his erection pressed between them against her belly. The weight of his body, the smell of his cologne, the feel of his breath on her ear, sent her pulse soaring and she breathed his name as he kissed her deeply, then ran his tongue down her neck to her collarbone. Lifting slightly from her, he set his lips to her breast again and she arched into his mouth, hands gripped in his hair and murmuring her approval. She allowed him to suck and tease her for a few moments, then she pushed against his shoulder gently, and he rolled onto his back next to her. Placing one knee at his side, she lifted the other over him and straddled him, sitting up and allowing him a full look at her naked body. She saw the intense desire in his eyes as he raked his gaze over her and she knew that she always wanted him to look at her this way. He reached for her breast with one hand, sliding the other hand slowly up her leg to her inner thigh, the rough texture of his palm against the soft skin sending a thrill through her. She closed her eyes tightly in pleasure when he grazed his fingers along her folds down to her wet opening.

"John," she murmured, pressing into his hand and gripping his muscular forearm tightly. He looked up at her, his eyes dark, and she saw that he was gaining as much pleasure from the act as she was. He pushed his fingers deeper, entering her and moving them in and out while he brushed his thumb against the crux of her arousal, his eyes never leaving her face. She sighed with contentment and pushed against his hand, allowing his fingers to press deeper, but she was reaching the edge of climax and so she pulled away from his hand. Lifting her hips, she rose up and reached under her to grasp his erection, guiding it from where it pressed against her bottom to move it in front of her, between their bodies. Settling on his hips again, she looked into his eyes as she reached to touch herself, pressing her fingers inside, then moved her hand to stroke her wet fingers over his anxiously straining arousal.

"Teyla," he ground out, clenching his jaw again, his eyes burning into her, as she repeated the caress, touching herself to wet her fingers and then sliding her hand over him. She saw that he was clinging desperately to his self control, so she waited a moment, then lifted from her knees again and lowered herself on to him, slowly sinking down as he stretched her, losing her breath at the feeling of him inside her. His face was tense with arousal and he clamped his hands to her hips, holding her down while he breathed deeply. Finally his gripped loosened slightly and she rose on her knees again, sliding up his erection, then back down, gasping at the friction and the excitement that shot through her. She rose again, once, twice, and her senses were reeling, blood pounding in her ears and her arousal at its limit. Closing her eyes and lifting once more, she ground down against him, leaning back slightly to grip her hands around his muscular thighs behind her. She felt her inner walls contract and her orgasm hit her then and she whimpered loudly, rocking against him and her thoughts flew away, leaving her to ride the glorious wave of sweetness that bloomed up from her pelvis.

She heard John whispering encouragement and felt him caressing her breasts, obviously thrilled at her enjoyment, and she looked down to see him gazing up at her, his eyes glazed with need. She breathed out a long sigh of contentment, and rose to her knees intending to lie beside him, but he grasped her hips with both hands. "Stay," he gasped, holding her over him.

She smiled down at him. "Do you not wish to take your pleasure?"

"We can do that together," he managed to pant out, fingers gripping into her skin.

"Very well," she grinned, and began to move herself up and down him again. But it was too much for him, and he groaned. She stilled, trying not to look smug that she could push him so far. He moved his hand to trace his fingers around where they joined, circling and teasing against her nub again and she felt a rush of blood returning and marveled at how quickly he could bring her to arousal again. It took no time for him to push her to the brink once more, and he loosened his other hand on her hip and urged her to ride him once more. She quickly acquiesced, leaning forward to rest her hands on his chest and he began rock against her. She cried out almost immediately, rubbing herself down onto him in ecstasy. She felt him tense suddenly and then he thrust up into her, groaning loudly and pulling on her hips, forcing her harder onto him, and she watched his eyebrows draw together and he closed his eyes tightly, his face tense with pleasure as she felt his warmth releasing inside her.

Finally he opened his eyes, his face relaxing into an expression of complete contentment. "Teyla," he whispered, staring up at her dazedly, and she felt a rush of glee at the fact that she had driven him to such satisfaction. He was certainly more engaged in their lovemaking than Kanaan had ever been, eager to please and take pleasure.

He rolled her from him, settling them on their sides to face one another, and she chuckled. He pulled back to look into her face.

"What?" he asked, a look of concern flitting over his features.

"We were not quiet," she laughed.

"Told you so," he grinned, and gathered her in his arms, pressing her as close to him as possible.

TBC


	9. In Bloom

**Warning: **This chapter is rated M for sexual content.

**Chapter:** 9 of 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

**In Bloom**

John nodded and greeted those he passed in the busy hallways, trying not to look like he was walking as fast as he could to his quarters. He tried to maintain some dignity as military commander in Atlantis, but most people knew about him and Teyla and the constant ribbing he got from Rodney and Ronan didn't help, so he clung to what shreds of dignity he had left.

He finally reached his room and opened the doors to see that she was waiting for him, gazing out the window at the evening sun. He crossed to her quickly and wrapped his arms around her before she could turn around. "Hi," he murmured into her ear, breathing in the feminine scent that was now so familiar.

"Hello." Teyla turned her head and smiled at him. He pulled her even closer, arms wrapped around the contours of her waist. He loved the way her body curved and he always had to make a serious effort not to reach for her in public.

"Torren's with Keller?" he asked, running his hand up and down the soft skin of her belly under her shirt.

"Yes, she and Rodney will have him for the evening," she replied, leaning into his arms and resting her head against his shoulder.

"All evening, huh? Wonder what we'll do with all that spare time," he pondered in a serious tone.

She again turned her head to grin up at him. Her open, inviting smile still sent a thrill through him and he sometimes marveled that it was meant just for him. He pulled her butt into his hips, letting her feel that he was already hard for her. They'd been together for over two months now, but just the thought of her still turned him on and he wanted her to know that she did that to him.

He leaned in and kissed her shoulder, pressing his nose and mouth into the warm arch of her neck. "I have a few ideas about how we can pass the time," he murmured into her ear.

"As do I," she said and turned, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him across the room toward his bed, smiling with one eyebrow raised. John loved it when she was assertive like this and his blood started rushing southward faster. He let her push him to sit on the bed, and draping one arm around his neck, she sat sideways on his lap and ran her hand over his chest and down his arm to squeeze his bicep. Pressing her lips to his neck, she bit down lightly into his skin, and he inhaled sharply, turning his face towards her, pressing his cheek into hers.

He'd been waiting all day for this and knew they would be spending quite a bit of time in bed this evening, so he didn't feel the need to take it slow. He reached down to her ankle and slowly grazed his fingers up her calf to her knee, then up the smooth skin of her inner thigh, under the skirt she wore. He pushed his fingers under the band of her panties and she gasped when he caressed her then slid his finger inside her.

He knew just how she liked to be touched and soon they were both breathing hard with desire. The sight of her as he touched her, her face blissful with red lips and flushed cheeks, filled him with arousal and his erection pressed against the underside of her thigh. He pushed her up from his lap, standing with her to tug her shirt up and over her head, and she moved to lift his shirt and reach for his belt buckle as he worked her skirt over her hips. Soon they were both rid of their clothes and she pushed him to sit on the bed again. Facing away from him, she turned to lower herself over him, and he groaned. It was something they'd never done before and he wondered if she'd been planning this all day. "You feel amazing," he muttered in her ear.

She began to move, sliding up and down his erection, her hands at his hips, gripping him for more leverage. He reached around her, running his hand across her lower belly to run his fingers down to her folds, stroking her just the way she liked and she made a humming sound to let him know how much she was enjoying it. He could tell that she was getting close, so he slid his hands up her stomach to her chest and squeezed her breasts, knowing it would send her over the edge.

He felt her inner muscles contract and she clenched around him, grinding against him and moaning. She arched her back and lifted her hands above and behind her to grip his hair, pulling to the point of pain. "Jesus, Teyla," he choked, and came into her violently, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and jerking against her.

.

.

.

Several hours later, as they lay on the bed catching their breath again, his arm around her, John's gaze was drawn across the room in the dimming light.

"What is that?" he pointed, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"It is the potted plant I am cultivating," she replied innocently, turning to look at him. "I brought it here because the sun in your quarters shines from the west windows."

"It looks pretty girly," he frowned, idly caressing the silky skin across her ribs. "It's got a flower on it."

She rolled her eyes at him but grinned. "Very well, I can move it to my room," she allowed, drifting her hand up and down his stomach.

John grew quiet, hesitating for a moment. Finally he plunged ahead. He'd been waiting for the right moment, and this seemed like it. "Maybe I could move my stuff to your room, too," he said in a low voice, hoping it sounded casual.

His heart thrilled at the way her eyes brightened and a huge smile broke across her face. "Torren and I would like that very much," she replied, sliding closer toward him. "You would want to live with us?"

"Yeah, walking back to my room every morning to brush my teeth is getting kind of old." He tried to downplay his excitement, because for him this was about much more than convenience. But he figured she already knew that... she seemed to know everything about him and still wanted to be with him. Her total acceptance of who he was and the way he was never ceased to fill him with wonder, and he knew that he would do anything to keep her with him forever.

TBC


	10. Fruit of My Labors

**Warning: **Rated M for sexual content in earlier chapters.

**Chapter:** 10 of 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

**Note:** Thank you ALL for your lovely reviews and kind words. They always make my day! Hope you enjoyed this story.

**Fruit of My Labors**

"Torren, you do not need to yell. Meredith is right next to you and she can hear you just fine," Teyla advised her son.

"But she's not listening to me!" the little boy complained, scowling at the small girl.

"You know that she cannot understand you yet, Torren. She is just a baby."

Dr. Onstadt strolled by, a pot of soil in each arm. "You're not pulling up any of my new plants, are you, Torren?" she paused to grin down at the boy.

Torren shook his head, gazing up at her somberly. "I would never do that," he said seriously. Dr. Onstadt laughed and headed across the botany lab to her office.

"Come, Torren. It is time to meet up with your father." Teyla bent to scoop up Meredith and took Torren by the hand. "If we are lucky, Uncle Rodney will not have eaten all the apple pie by the time we get there." She laughed when Torren released her hand, picked up the pace, and trotted toward the door.

They reached the mess hall in time for pie and John took Meredith from her. He leaned in to kiss Teyla, their daughter in his arms. "So," he asked her, "How's things?"

FIN


End file.
